Ginny Weasley
by Saeta de Fuego
Summary: Ginny tiene un gran problema y piensa que nadie puede ayudarla. Pero habrá una persona, que después de todo, la ayudará, ¿quien será? *CAP 2*
1. El problema de Ginny

Ginny Weasley

Capítulo I: El problema de Ginny.

"Inspirado en la canción Ana de Maná"-

Era una tarde muy lluviosa y una chica colorada, llamada Ginny Weasley, estaba acostada en su cama, sumamente pensativa. No podía creer lo que le había pasado. ¿Por que justamente a ella? Esa pregunta era algo que parecía que nunca iba a tener respuesta. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ana tiene quince

niña se le vio un problemón

algo está creciendo

En su vientre hay algo en expansión.

El culpable ya huyó pobre Ana sola se quedó

no le duele tanto eso

Si no que lo niegue el maricón.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Lo que tampoco lograba entender es como él la había abandonado. Ginny miro por la ventana, con ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Se acordaba de aquella noche, donde los dos habían entregado todo. Ella lo quería pero ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de confiar en él? Sí al fin y al cabo, él era un Malfoy. Ginny no podía creer que hubiera huido. Cuando ella le planteó el tema, él negó todo. Ella se sintió destrozada. Cuantas veces Draco le había dicho, "te amo", "nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca". Eso había sido puro verso. Y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba porque se había enamorado de él y porque tendría un hijo de él.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ana no lo cuenta

Ana llueve en llanto en su colchón

Y hay que ser discreta

Ropa suelta esconde la ocasión.

Se siente morir pobre Ana no quiere vivir.

Si en casa la descubren

La azotan, la matan, la corren.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Pero lo que más temía ella era que la descubrieran. Con el tiempo empezarían a notar la panza. No quería decirlo. Sus hermanos la iban a matar. Siempre la habían protegido de todo. Y si se enteraran que el padre es un Malfoy... pensó en su padre, tanto tiempo que estuvo peleando con Malfoy y ella iba y se metía con su hijo. Pensó en Harry... si lo quería, pero Draco había logrado ocupar el lugar de Harry. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar el pasado. 

Debía contárselo a alguien, alguien que podía guardar el secreto, alguien que no la haría daño. Un amigo... pensó un largo rato... y se acordó de Hermione. Ella siempre estaba a su lado, era su mejor amiga. Y seguro que la ayudaría. Tomo un trozo de pergamino y escribió a Hermione. Al terminar ató a la pata de Pig la carta y esta despegó hacia el cielo lluvioso.

Ginny se volvió a recostar, frotándose el vientre, donde su pequeño hijo se estaba formando. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ana se irá algún día, se irá para siempre

Ana se irá de este mundo se irá jamás

Ana se irá algún día, se irá para siempre.

Ana se irá de este mundo se irá jamás.

Se irá, se irá, se irá al jamás

Se irá, se irá, se irá al jamás.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Bueno aquí esta mi primer fic, espero que les guste el primer capítulo. Hace mucho tiempo lo tenía en mente y me pareció que va bien con el tema de Maná, "Ana". Sigan conectados a Fanfiction.net para los próximos capítulos. Dejen reviews!

Saeta de Fuego


	2. Consejos y una confesión

Ginny Weasley.

Capítulo II: Consejos y una confesión.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levanto temprano, esa mañana tendría que encontrarse con Hermione en el Caldero Chorreante y no quería demorarse. Se puso la ropa más suelta que encontró en su desordenado armario, aunque recién iba por el segundo mes de embarazo y todavía no se le notaba nada. 

Salió de la Madriguera rápidamente, sin saludar a Ron y a su madre, que estaban desayunando.

Cuando Ginny llegó al Caldero Chorreante, Hermione ya la esperaba sentada a una mesa lejana al mostrador.

Ginny se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

- Hola, Ginny- la saludó Hermione.- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, Hermione. Eso creo... - respondió Ginny, luego de sentarse.

Enseguida las dos estaban charlando animadamente tomando una cerveza de manteca.

- Bueno, Ginny quisiera saber para que me citaste. - dijo Hermione, después de un rato.

- Hermione, quiero que sepas algo.

-¿Qué es?

- Pero antes que nada debes jurármelo que nunca se lo dirás a nadie.

- De acuerdo.- respondió Hermione, algo confusa.

- Bueno... yo estoy embarazada.- murmuró Ginny.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

- Sí y yo de verdad necesitaba contárselo a alguien.-

-¿Entonces es verdad?

- Sí...

- Ginny y... ¿Podría saber quién es el padre?

- El padre de mi hijo es Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? No puede ser...

- Créelo Hermione es la verdad.

- Pero ¿cómo, por que?

- Yo salía con él a escondidas. Y un día no pude aguantar más e hicimos lo que tu ya sabes.- contestó Ginny. Hermione la miraba con una expresión confusa e incrédula.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ginny?

- Yo lo quería, Hermione. Y él me engañó... - respondió Ginny, estallando en llanto.

- Bueno, tranquila, yo te ayudaré... -dijo Hermione, abrazándola.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Hermione? Me siento morir... -le explicó Ginny, con ojos brillantes.

-¿Le dijiste a tu familia?

- No y nunca lo haré. Ellos me matarán...

- Pero Ginny esto no podrás esconderlo, ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Me iré de mi casa, no quiero que nunca lo sepan.

- No puedes hacer eso. Tu familia es comprensiva y te ayudará. Confía en mí. Debes decírselo, Ginny.

-¿Tu crees Hermione?

-¡Claro! Y ya veras que ellos te ayudarán.

Cuando Ginny llegó de vuelta a La Madriguera, lo primero que vio fue a sus padres, a Percy, Fred, George y Ron sentados a la mesa listos para cenar.

-¡Hola, Ginny! Te estabamos esperando para cenar.- le dijo su padre, al verla entrar.

Ginny se sentó silenciosamente en la mesa. Durante la cena los temas de conversación fueron los mismos. Percy comentó lo ocupado que estaba en su trabajo. Fred y George dijeron que les iba muy bien en su tienda de chascos y Ron que tenía que estudiar mucho para rendir un examen. Él estudiaba profesorado en Defensas contra las artes oscuras con Harry, mientras que Hermione estudiaba profesorado de Transformaciones.

Ginny estaba sumamente pensativa en el consejo que su amiga le había dado. No sabía que hacer. Si les contaba, probablemente la echarían de la casa, pero si no lo hacía, ella se sentiría peor de lo que sentía ahora. Entonces, luego de una batalla interna, se decidió.

- Tengo que decirles algo.- susurró muy bajo.

- Bien, Ginny ¿qué es?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

- Es algo muy importante para mí y ruego que por favor me entiendan.- continuó Ginny, mirando al suelo.

Notó que toda su familia la miraban algo preocupados.

-¿Qué sucedió Ginny? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- le dijo Ron. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Percy, totalmente confundido.

Ginny suspiró y ante la mirada de toda su familia confesó:

- Yo... estoy embarazada.

Todos se quedaron como en un trance. Era un silencio como el de un cementerio, lo que ponía a Ginny bastante incómoda y nerviosa.

- Que buena broma, Ginny.- dijo Fred, sonriendo.

- No es una broma. Me gustará que lo fuera.- negó Ginny.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó George. Ginny asintió.

Percy se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar por la cocina, de un lado a otro. Ron miraba a Ginny con decepción, al igual que sus padres. Los mellizos parecían no creer.

-¿Quién es el padre?- balbuceó la señora Weasley con ojos brillantes.

- Draco Malfoy.- susurró Ginny. Ella tenia la esperanza que no hallan escuchado, pero no fue así. Ron golpeó la mesa con el puño, mientras que Percy salió de la cocina, totalmente decepcionado

- Bien, entonces yo me voy. - dijo Ginny, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Adónde te vas?- le preguntó su padre.

- no lo sé. Supongo que ustedes me echarán.

- Nunca haríamos algo así. Tú eres nuestra hija y te queremos. Y te apoyaremos en esto- dijo el señor Weasley rodeándola por los hombros. La señora Weasley la abrazó con fuerza y Ginny lanzó un sollozo. Cuando se separó de su madre, vio la cara de decepción de sus hermanos. Sabía que ellos no eran como sus padres. Y eso le dolía mucho. Sus hermanos siempre la habían cuidado de todo y ahora nunca le perdonarían el haberse metido con un Malfoy, especialmente Ron.

*******************

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les dejo el 2° capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste. Les quería contar que aún no tengo definido si será un D/G o un H/G, eso depende de las ideas que lleguen a mi cabeza. En realidad este fic es pensado para un H/G, pero no les prometo nada, capaz que cambie a D/G. Ya veré. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

R&R!

Saeta de Fuego, 


End file.
